Don't Cry For Me
by LITEternity
Summary: The gang goes through a journey filled with emotion and turmoil. After the challenges they face, will things be able to return to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Cry No More**

**Chapter 1**

Quickly, I want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it. It would be wonderful if you could review it for me, good comments or bad. I need both to improve my writing. I am going to spend a lot of time on this story, because I want to get it right. After some technical difficulties I was finally able to post it! So, I hope you think it was worth the time and effort. Thanks also to Mel for reading it, and helping out. Now, on to the story!

"And that is why El Nina is more powerful and influential than El Nino. As is the case with all girl and guy rivalries."

Cindy looked over at a seated Jimmy as she finished her report. Jimmy immediately took action to discredit her comment.

"Oh, come on Vortex! It is a proven fact that El Nino has a much greater effect on weather than it's sister, El Nina."

"There is no valid research to prove that. People just assume that because there is more news coverage on the El Nino current. Sometimes things can be mistaken for powerful if they are big show-offs."

Jimmy opened his mouth to fire another comment back at Cindy, but was stopped by their science teacher, Mrs. Heller.

"Thank you Cindy for a very in depth report, but I think we should stop the debate before it gets to the point that I need aspirin."

Cindy took her seat in the desk beside Jimmy. She looked over at him and gave him a sassy look. Jimmy ignored the stare, and returned his gaze to the front of the class, where Mrs. Heller was starting to talk.

"It looks like the only person left to give their report is Sheen."

Everyone turned to look at the sleeping form of Sheen, who was drooling on his desk. Jimmy tapped Sheen's spiky brown hair to wake him up. Startled, Sheen jumped out of his desk and onto his feet.

"Prepare to vanquish evildoer! No one can defeat Ultra Sheen!"

The class burst out in laughter, which caused Sheen to notice his surroundings. He saw Jimmy directly in front of him.

"Hey Jimmy! What are you doing here? Oh, I get it! You used your dream thingy to come into my head. Could you maybe knock next time?"

Jimmy shook his head.

'Who has time for this nonsense?' he thought. 'I should be a college professor by now.'

"Sheen, we're at school in science class," Jimmy said getting annoyed.

"Oh, so its that dream again. How come I'm not in my underwear?"

Jimmy continued in a monotone voice.

"This is not a dream Sheen. I repeat, this is not a dream."

"Man, Jimmy. You sound like one of those announcements that interrupts Ultra Lord sometimes. Those things tick me off. They always interrupt during the best part. The strips of color on the screen are pretty though. They remind me of a rainbow."

"Sheen!" Libby decided to interject before her boyfriend could go into any further detail.

Sheen looked in Libby's direction and his face finally showed understanding.

"Your right. This isn't a dream. If it was Libby would be kissing me right now."

Sheen winked at Libby, whose face was turning red. Through her embarrassment she managed to blow Sheen a kiss.

Seeing enough of the display, Mrs. Heller spoke up.

"This is all very sweet, but Sheen, do you have your report done?"

"Mrs. Heller, how could you even ask a question like that? Are you kidding me?"

Mrs. Heller was surprised with Sheen's response who always managed to forget to do his homework. However, the surprise wore off as Sheen explained his answer.

"I can't believe you would ask me if I did my report! There was a brand new Ultra Lord on last night. Like I would write a report on a night like that. Although, I could explain the episode if you wanted."

Mrs. Heller went to her desk and opened up a drawer. She took out a bottle of aspirin and popped one in her mouth.

"See me after class," she mumbled.

Sheen sat down on his desk with a worried expression on his face. Graduation was coming soon, and he couldn't afford to risk flunking the class.

After the shrill sound of the bell, students ran for the door and piled out into the hallway. Everyone was in a hurry except for Jimmy, Carl, Libby, and Cindy. The four slowly walked out of their class and waited outside to hear Sheen's fate. Jimmy and Cindy sat down on the floor beside each other, with their backs against the wall. Neither one acknowledged the other's presence. Libby was trying to peak through the square window of the classroom door, while Carl kept looking at his watch. After five minutes, Sheen came out of the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Man, you guys all still here? Did I miss something?"

Everyone looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"Well I mean more than usual."

Libby pulled Sheen into a soft embrace.

"Of course we would be here. We wanted to see what Mrs. Heller would do to you."

"Aw, no sweat Libs. All I gotta do to pass is write some crummy paper on a topic that is supposed to mean something to me. I already got one in mind."

"Who wants to bet that it is Ultra Lord?" Cindy said in a joking tone.

"Wow Cindy. How did you know? Have you been using Jimmy's dream thingy too?"

Everyone sighed at Sheen's comment. Carl decided he had waited long enough and it was time to comment about his grumbling stomach.

"Can we please go to lunch now? We're missing the anchovy pizza!"

Cindy gave a disgusting look towards Carl's direction.

"I think I just lost what little appetite I had. In fact I'm not feeling too well."

Jimmy put a concerned hand on Cindy's forehead to feel her temperature. His hand lingered for a moment, and Cindy didn't bother to push it away.

"Your head does feel a little warm," he said taking he hand away from her face slowly.

"Libby, do you think you could come to the bathroom with me? I'm sure all I need is a good splash of water to cool me down."

"Sure girl, no problem. Sheen, save us two seats at the table."

"Okay babe."

Jimmy helped Cindy up off the floor as Carl and Sheen headed towards the lunchroom.

"See you soon Cindy."

"Thanks, but don't get all teary eyed on me Neutron. I'll only be gone for a few minutes," she said giving him a warm but playful smile.

"Come on Jimmy, anchovy pizza!" Carl yelled back

Jimmy ran ahead to catch up with Carl and Sheen, but turned to take a final crack at Cindy.

"You better avoid the mirrors Vortex. Your reflection just might make you sicker."

Cindy saw Jimmy's mouth moving, but she heard no words coming out. The room started spinning, which caused her to fall back down to the floor. The figures of Jimmy and Libby were rushing to her side, but she could barely make either of them out. The one thing she saw were two blue pools that mesmerized her so many times before. Eventually she could not hold onto the image of them, and succumbed to the darkness taking over her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well, I am back again with another chapter. Thanks for your lovely reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to leave me comments. It is always a surprise to read them! This chapter is a bit heavier than the last, and I hope it doesn't bore you too much. Now, onto the story!

The realization of the present eventually came to Cindy. She awoke, but struggled to open her eyes. Her body ached badly. Although the pain was all over her, most of it cumulated into the back of her head.

She eventually found the strength to lift her eyelids. The light from the sun rushed into her eyes, causing them to shut quickly. Once they had adjusted to the radiant sun, they opened once again. This time they did not close.

'Where am I?' she thought, although her mind was more concerned with the pain she was in.

Looking around, she took in her surroundings.

'I must be in a hospital. But why? Nerdtron must have caused another accident with one of his stupid inventions.'

Her mind was filled with questions, but one stuck out to her.

'If this does have something to do with Jimmy, is he okay?'

She turned her attention away from her thoughts and focused on the space around her. The room she was in was plain shades of white and beige. She was lying in a bed covered with a white blanket. Her hand roamed the blanket. It was a bumpy texture, but it was also soft and warm.

'This is definitely a hospital. Only a hospital room could be so poorly decorated,' she thought.

As Cindy watched her hand grace the cover, she noticed a mass of tubes leading from her arm into an IV filled with transparent liquid. The same questions once again filled her mind.

'Why am I here?'

All of a sudden Cindy heard a door open, and feet were rustling somewhere in the room. She could not see who entered because a blue curtain in the middle of the room blocked her view. On the curtain were the silhouettes of the group who had just came in. Voices could be heard coming from the same area.

"Dr, is she going to be all right?"

Cindy could tell this was the voice of her mother.

"Well Mrs. Vortex, I thought I would break the news to you in a quiet setting. I didn't want to disturb the other patients."

"What is it Dr?"

"The cat scans and MRIs taken have shown us that your daughter has a brain tumor."

The next thing Cindy heard was a loud scream, which she thought was her mother's. Someone pulled back the blue curtain revealing Jimmy, Libby, her mother, and a man she did not know. When the curtain was pulled Cindy realized it was not her mother's voice screaming, but her own.

Jimmy rushed to Cindy's side and pulled her into his arms. Cindy buried her head into Jimmy's chest and let her tears flow.


End file.
